


Bedfellows

by Ultirex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultirex/pseuds/Ultirex
Summary: Megatron's arrival changed things.





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> A baby Driftrod because I've been neglecting my boys for too long.

“I can’t believe you gave away my room.”

Rodimus rolled onto his side in response, finding that Drift had done the same. Drift’s tone had a teasing lilt to it, yet Rodimus couldn’t help but read something more somber in his expression. 

Betrayal, Rodimus thought, though he wouldn’t voice such a thought aloud out of fear of giving it weight. 

“I didn’t want to,” Rodimus said, giving Drift’s foot a nudge with his own. “Mags was the one who insisted on it. Said we should keep command housed together. Don’t know why that reasoning outweighed, y’know, the danger of sleeping next to a mass murderer, but I have a theory-”

Drift grimaced. “Let’s not speculate about Magnus’ personal affairs. Besides, are you really one to judge?” He flashed Rodimus a cheeky grin that was quickly reciprocated. “You’re the one sharing a room with a former high-profile Decepticon.”

It always amazed Rodimus how quickly they were able to slip into familiar territory with each other, and the cracked jokes and ensuing gales of laughter felt like coming home. He reached out, giving one of Drift’s finials a tweak and said, “Not just a room, but a berth. I’ve always had a thing for living life on the edge, you know. But I promise we’ll get your room situation sorted out soon.”

“Thank you,” Drift said. “But this isn’t so bad. Even if you do snore.”

Rodimus’ mouth opened in a scandalized gape. “I do not!”

“And how would you know, since you’re recharging?” Drift said, giving Rodimus’ belly a playful poke. “You could put Cyclonus’ singing to shame.”

“I invite you into my home, give you a place to sleep, and this is how you repay me? I can’t believe this. The audacity of you.”

And speaking of audacity, Drift had enough of it to smirk - smirk! - as if he took pride in his act of slander.

“Alright, that’s it,” was the only preamble Rodimus gave before he pounced, pinning Drift on his back and seating himself on Drift’s thighs. “Not so tough now, are you?”

Drift raised a brow as he hands settled on Rodimus’ own hips, his digits teasing the sensitive slats there. “Maybe not. But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view.”

Rodimus’ spoiler fluttered at the praise. “You like what you see?” 

“I always have,” Drift said with a smile that could have passed for shy, but Rodimus knew that when they were together Drift was anything but. 

“Things look pretty good from here, too,” Rodimus said, splaying his hand on Drift’s chest where the Autobot insignia gazed back at him. His optics traced along the brilliant red lines that extended from Drift’s own, bolstering the allure that he’d felt they’d always had.”You look good, Drift. This new frame of yours is - well, it’s kind of amazing. And hot.”

Drift chuckled at the small addendum. “Care to get better acquainted with it, or do you think it’ll be too much for you to handle?”

“You know I can never back down from a challenge,” Rodimus said before he slowly moved down to position himself between Drift’s thighs; one place he felt truly at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more of this someday because these two could always use more love.


End file.
